The Façade of a loving mother
by snow-shuriken
Summary: Summary: Is it really true she hated Fate? Is there any other reason for Precia Testarossa in creating Fate aside from reviving Alicia? - This is just what I think. I don't own MGLN this is purely fanbased. hope you enjoy.SS


**Hello, Snow here again. just a minor side-track to rest my mind. I just finished watching Nanoha the first movie and somehow the last part made my heart twitch and urged me to make a story of it. just a one shot before I write the updates for the other two fanfics of mine. :) hope you guys like it even if it just some short musing of 'what if'.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Façade of a loving mother<strong>

Blood, it was all over the scene where the accident happened. A certain Admiral-class female was found with her car crashed by the side of the road and her body all slumped on the driver seat. Blood flowed from her temple and body limped down on the black steering wheel. The loud sirens of the ambulance and the shouts of the rescue team filled the accident area.

"Take her to the hospital now!"

"Clear the way!"

"Go! This is Admiral Lindy Harlaown and must be treated as extreme emergency!"

With an instant, the body of the woman was carefully loaded to the ambulance and drove it's was to the nearest hospital. Treating the accident and the person involved as a top priority emergency, the medics began treating her as soon as she's taken to the emergency room.

* * *

><p>White, it was all white. Her body, once was clad in her cradmiral uniform, is now replaced by a white dress. Her usual ponytailed green hair had been let down, reaching the back of her thighs. Her green eyes scanned around the area, trying to comprehend what had happened. <em>'White… where am I?'<em> she wondered, walking aimlessly.

She continued to walk, not knowing how or why she was in that white void. She tried to shout but no echo nor did any response come back. Fear was now consuming her and her pace started to hasten. "Hello! Anyone? Chrono! Amy! Fate!" she shouted, calling the people dear to her.

Her running kept on and on, no hope of ever finding another soul or just a change of scenery. Feeling like she'd been running for hours, she finally stopped and just sat down on what she thinks is the ground or the floor. She can't tell. "Where am I…" she cried, fearing of her current situation.

She was never to be scared before. Of all her life, only once, she felt fear and that's when Clyde died. She faced monsters, wars and intense arguments before but she didn't felt fear. '_Aside from that incident'_ a voice sounded from behind her. She quickly turned around, the white void slowly changing into vast greenery with lush trees and a soft breeze. Not far from her, a woman with black flowing hair with light purple long sleeved blouse and blue skirt, was sitting at the middle of a flower field. Alone.

Green hair swayed with the breeze, her eyes stared at the woman who she think was the one who spoke to her and pulled her out of the white void.

"Mind if we have some tea?" the dark haired woman offered.

Nodding her head, she stood up and approached the woman. Sitting just infront of her, she could've swore she know the woman who offered tea. "Umm, tea?" she asked.

With an instant, a tea set was present before them. dark-haired woman carefully prepared two cups full of each of them and offered one to her.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes."

Lindy tilted her head. "I can't remember."

"Maybe it is good. I fear you will run if you knew who I really am." The woman explained.

"Somehow I feel like despising you." Lindy said, voicing her inner feelings.

"You should. But not for now. Let us finish our tea."

It was serene as both of them quietly drink their tea. But Lindy cannot help the nagging feeling that she hated the woman infront of here. Even if the said woman has a calm demeanor.

"Tell me, how is Fate?" The woman said, ending the pregnant silence. She placed her teacup down and gave Lindy a sad smile.

Lindy blinked a few times, not sure how the woman before her knew her adopted daughter. "Fate? She's doing well. Actually she passed the exam and now a AAA mage. Even given the chance to work at TSAB!" Lindy chirped, proud of Fate's current achievements.

The woman was silent yet again and a sad smile is still evident from her face.

"Is there a reason why you asked?"

"Do you love Fate?"

It didn't took Lindy any second to answer as she quickly nodded her head. "Yes."

The woman smiled genuinely. "I'm glad she found a family." she paused and looked at Lindy with a soft smile. "Take care of Fate alright?"

Lindy was now getting confused. She still feel like the woman infront of her is danger but she can't remember why. She can't even remember why is she there in the first place. "I will. I did take her as my daughter after that-" she stopped. Then and there,she remembered the woman in front of her and was ready to jump away from her. "Precia Testarossa…" she hissed.

"Please no need to be defensive. I don't want my daughter to see us fighting." Precia said calmly.

And with her words, soft padding sounds was making its way to them. a child, Lindy can assume of age of 5, ran towards them. Surprised at the child looking like a younger version of Fate, aside the color motif of her ribbon and clothing and just behind the girl is a nurse like woman, bearing cat ears, which Lindy can assume as a familiar.

"Alicia and Linith?"

Precia silently nodded her head.

"Mama!" Alicia shouted happily, joining Lindy and her mother. Her crimson eyes looked at Lindy and smiled widely at her. "Hello! I'm Alicia."

Lindy blinked for a few times before finally introducing herself to the child. "Hello Alicia-chan. I'm Lindy." She answered, still unsure of what's happening. She eyed the familiar that stood behind the two Testarossa. She can tell she can trust the familiar thus making her ease out a bit. She found the three quite a happy family, one to which she wished Fate felt too. Silence engulfed them and Alicia opted to run again with Linith to play.

"Why?" Lindy asked, more calm in the presence of someone she hated.

"Depends on what do you mean in 'why'."

Twitching a little, anger building up, the green-haired admiral growled. "Why did you create her then treat her as such?" she glared at the calm Precia. "Why did you hurt her even if she continues to show love for you?"

Precia kept her silence. She looked at the blue sky and breathed out loud. "It was not easy… losing someone we love." She stopped and turned to look at Alica playing with Linith. "It had been years when I found a way to grant her wish. Though she maybe gone, I was driven to revive her and create _her_ aswell."

Lindy cannot understand what Precia was saying.

"I want Alhazard to bring my Alicia back to life, yes. I know i'm a monster for forcing Fate to bear my hatred to the world who took Alicia away from me.." Dark strand of hair covered Precia's eyes. Taking a deep breath again, she continued. "Fate… was not Alicia but she is Fate. My time was short, Fate was still a child. I want her to grow quickly, stronger."

Slowly, Lindy can see glistening liquid from the cold woman's eyes. She can tell those are tears. "You forced a child to bear the pain of your punishment and to fight for your selfish reasons!"

The woman was silent.

"It's your fault why Fate went through all those pain and suffering because of your insanity!" Lindy cannot hold her anger any longer. Her hatred for Precia, the memories of Fate's struggle, and the sadness of Fate when her own mother rejected her existence was now fueling her anger. Tears now falling from her eyes as she stared at the woman infront of her.

"Yes I know." She looked at the crying admiral. "But now she has you. I said before, my time was short; I want her to grow up. But not just because of what you saw in our fight. Not what you only saw and heard when you sent your mages to me." Then and there, she cried infront Lindy.

"What do you mean?"

"Mama? Why are you crying?" Alicia popped in, sitting at her mother's lap and wiping the tears away from Precia's cheeks. She hugged her mother and leaned her head at Precia's bossom. "Are you thinking of my little sister again? Don't worry mama, you said she's safe now and will grow up beautiful like you." She cooed childishly.

Linith stood beside Lindy and asked for a few moments with her. The admiral nodded, still angry at Precia yet feeling that something was indeed wrong. Taking a few meters away from earshot of the two Testarossa, Linith politely bowed her head.

"Linith, Precia-sama's familiar." Lindy nodded her head indicating her acknowledgement of Linith's introduction.

"It must've confused you on how Alicia comforted Precia. At first I was angry too, how the master treated her child. But further our life goes on, you can see that everything is not all what it seems to be."

"What do you mean?" Lindy asked unsure of what the familiar was imposing.

"Alicia… died young and this put Precia in a mental instability. But even in that state she never forget, or should I say, her love for Alicia, never forgotten the lady's last wish." Cat ears twitched and her eyes gazed at her master and her daughter. A soft smile etched on her feature as she watches Alicia cheering her mother successfully. "I should thank you miss Harlaown for making Alicia's wish and master's last regret come true."

Within earshot, both Lindy and Linith heard Alicia's voice.

"Don't cry anymore alright mama? I know little sister is kind and she loves you too! She's strong and smart as you said and you did make sure she can live on her own. So no more tears mama." Came Alicia's soothing voice.

"Live on her own?" Lindy asked out loud.

The familiar looked at the green-haired admiral. Strong breeze passed their bodies, making their clothes sway along it. "Precia's unknown intention was to make sure Fate's strong enough to live. For someone who is already dying, ensuring her daughter's well-being is her priority." She sighed and turned to look at her master and Alicia. "She masked this by making herself and everyone believes Fate is her tool and she has no other daughter than Alicia." Linith explained.

The admiral can now understand what Linith was saying. Looking at Precia hugging Alicia as she cried, she cannot help but feel a knot in her heart. "In the end, Fate was still her beloved child. Alicia's younger sister. Their Family…" She uttered.

Linith nodded her head and gave the admiral a gentle smile. "Yes."

"Knowing her death is nearing, she had you to train her in order to survive when the time comes. It was not like she hated Fate… It was the opposite of it."

"Please don't ever forget that Fate still needs a mother." It was Precia who spoke. As Linith and Lindy talked, the two Testarossa made their way to them.

"Mama said you are my sister's new mother." Alicia gave Lindy a low bow of her upper body. "Please take good care of her. Tell her mama, me and Linith miss her and we love her." Alicia said, hope glistening from her crimson eyes. Lindy can see how much the child love her family and expecting for Fate to be loved aswell. "Mama loves little sis, so please love her too."

To Lindy's surprise, Precia gave her a gentle hug. With her eyes wide as saucers, she can feel the sadness, regret, pain, hope and love from the mage scientist. "Please protect my daughter as your own." The dark-haired woman said gently, her voice spoke of concern and love for Fate. "She's still young. No matter how strong she is, she still need a pillar to make her steady."

The long time admiral cannot help but cry aswell. She finally understood the scientist's cynical way of her emotion. How she showed her love in a different way even at the cost of her own life. It was ironic that it would be years before the Testarossa family will be complete. So for now, she promised the woman before her to love the child as her own. "Thank you, Lindy Harlaown." The dark-haired woman took a step back, together with Linith and Alicia. With a smile on their faces, the tree of them waved at Lindy. "I think it's time for you to go back. See you soon Lindy." Precia bid her goodbye with a gentle smile. Nine diamond like gems appeared and sined brightly before Lindy, blinding her from the light it produced. When the light subsided, the field, green as it was, had finally collapsed and the whiteness came back. There she stood between two doors, one showed a bright light while the other showed a black door. Fear was now back to her. Feeling lost and scared of the dark door that somehow emitting a strong cold aura, she took a deep breath and walked towards the bright door. But before she can even grab the white knob, Lindy felt herself being pulled away from the white void with a loud sad voice calling her.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Please wake up!"<p>

The cries stirred the green-haired admiral from her slumber. The white light blinded her for a minute before she slowly got accustomed to the surroundings. With her right hand shielding the offending light, she noticed the wires taped and inserted on her skin.

"MOM!"

With the loud call of her name and the sudden loss of oxygen from her lungs, she looked at the body that engulfed her in a bear hug. Wearing a brown uniform, puffy crimson eyes, tear stained cheeks and the force of hug that doesn't want to letgo, Lindy can tell her daughter feared for her life. "Shh… I'm alright Fate." She cooed, comforting her crying daughter. The embrace tightened and the machine that monitors Lindy's pulse suddenly beeped hysterically. "Umm Fate, I think you need to let go of me…" She suggested, making it harder for her to breathe and making her heart beat irregular.

The blond mage sheepishly removed herself from her mother's waist and looked at her sadly. "Are you feeling any better mom? You scared Amy and me out of our wits. Chrono-nii was ready to kill those who tampered with your car. And he was not considering the court martial that will be given to him by doing that if we hadn't stopped him" She told her mother worriedly.

Lindy sat up slowly and smiled at her daughter. Everything came back to her now. She remembered that her breaks suddenly stopped working and she had to evade running over a mother and child crossing the street, thus having her collide with the concrete barrier of the street. "I'm alright Fate. Sore but still alive." She tried to joke.

"MOM! Not funny! You really scared me… I thought…" Fate was snow sniffling and tears flowing from her eyes again. Lindy can tell that Fate had been crying for a long time. "How long was I out?" she dared to ask.

"A week."

"I see…" Lindy paused. Then she remembered her dream. Or if it is a dream. "Fate…?"

The crimson-eyed TSAB mage looked at her superior. With her eyes still puffy but now tear-free, she stared at Lindy's gentle look on her. She blushed, knowing the look was of a loving mother. "Y-yeah?"

Lindy placed a hand over Fate's head and gently caressed it. "Never forget how much I love you and how your mother loves you aswell." She told her adopted daughter. "We all have reasons to why we do things. I guess your mother has too."

Fate nodded her head and hugged Lindy, tight but careful. "I know. One day maybe I can see kaa-san, Linith and nee-san. But before that, I'm glad I have you as my mother, Lindy-kaasan." She stated sweetly, kissing Lindy's bandaged forehead before hugging her yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Years and years after-<strong>

White. Fate can only see a white void from where she stood. She had accepted her fate and hoped everything will be alright since she's gone. She wondered aimlessly at the white void and pondered if it has any end or even beginning. She felt like losing hope along the whiteness of her surroundings.

"Welcome home, Fate." A simple yet warm greeting came to the ears of a blond mage. Quickly turning around, welcoming by a green fields with a flowering meadow, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown is awed by three people who stood before her and smiling at her. The child between the three ran to Fate's legs and suddenly Fate felt her body back into a five year old, same height as the child hugging her now. "It's nice to finally meet you, my imotou!" the child squealed happily, hugging Fate's lithe body. Fate cannot help but smile and hug the identical looking child aswell. She felt tears streaming down from her eyes as she felt nostalgia from the warm embrace. "I'm glad too… Alicia-nee." She whispered.

Both blonds were suddenly picked up by the strong yet slender arms of a black-haired woman who looked like in her fifties. A warm smile etched on her face as she hugged the two blonds on her arms. "Shall we go home and start all over? Linith, Alicia, Fate?"

Happily, Fate nodded her head and snuggled close to Precia. "Yes mom." she answered as they all went to the cozy house a few meters away from them.

_'I never forgotten what you said Lindy-kaasan. I guess we'll finally have a start now where mother can express what she really feels towards me. Without anymore hesitations. Thank you for everything.'_

"You know Fate…" Precia said, grabbing her children's attention and even Linith. "I'm glad you found a loving mother when I left." She told her younger daughter.

"Yeah. I'm glad too. Thank you aswell for saving her life that time."

Precia smiled. A warm and gentle smile. "Anything for my daughter. Now I guess we should hurry so that you and Alicia can finally play with each other." She eyed her oldest daughter who was smiling at Fate. "God knows how long she had waited and pestered me for her baby sister." She laughed. "also, Fate, can you tell me about _your_ family during dinner? I hope you can introduced them to us someday." She hoped, making her blond youngest daughter to blush furiously.

With Precia's last words, all of them laughed happily until they eventually disappeared together with the green fields that Fate can now call home.

**-_Fin-_**

* * *

><p><strong>even if it is in a cynical way, I thought Precia indeed loved Fate as Fate. That is after watching her die and realize she had created what her daughter wished her for. so with that, i hope you found it amusing or just some time-killer. Snow-Shuriken signing OUT~!<strong>


End file.
